Draco Malfoy 101
by msmdhr
Summary: Então o impensado aconteceu e Malfoy (sim, Draco Malfoy), aparentemente, possui inclinações humanas. Mas não se desesperem, pois Hermione, através de minuciosas análises, irá provar que ainda assim, ele não passa de um bastardo sem coração.
1. Sobre Espirros e Saladas

**DRACO MALFOY 101 **

_por MSM_

* * *

**Warnings:** Mature (linguagem), parceria forçada, sexto ano, fluffy, comédia, romance.

**Sinopse:** Então o impensado aconteceu e Malfoy (sim, Draco Malfoy), aparentemente, possui inclinações humanas. Mas não se desesperem, pois Hermione, através de minuciosas análises, irá provar que ainda assim, ele não passa de um bastardo sem coração.

* * *

Tudo começou – não que alguma coisa tenha começado, que fique muito claro, era só que "tudo começou" era uma introdução muito melhor do que "era uma vez" – por causa de uma aula de poções. E já que estamos apontando dedos, Hermione também culpava o período de ovulação do seu ciclo menstrual por tudo o que não havia sido conseqüência direta daquela aula que, até então, corria como outra qualquer: Snape já usurpara sessenta pontos da Gryffindor e Harry era praticamente amarrado em sua cadeira para não continuar respondendo para o professor. Absolutamente corriqueiro.

Snape havia lhes dito para extrair o pó das asas de três fadas mordentes e, por algum motivo absolutamente impensável por qualquer outra pessoa que não o próprio, Neville Longbotton chegara a conclusão que deveria espremer as asas das pobres criaturas para atingir tal feito, o que resultou num grito de horror do pobre menino quando a fada quase lhe arrancou um pedaço do dedo com os dentes. Foi neste momento que o professor resolveu tirar vinte pontos da Gryffindor por Neville estar sujando o chão de sangue. Foi aí também, que Harry Potter se revoltou, alegando que o mestre de poções não tinha explicado como arrancar o pó das asas das fadas, então, Harry perdeu mais quarenta pontos para a Gryffindor por insinuar que alguém seria estúpido o suficiente por não possuir um conhecimento tão trivial.

Sessenta pontos em vinte minutos de aula, como dito anteriormente; absolutamente corriqueiro.

Hermione estava se ocupando em explicar aos sussurros para os seus amigos como se tirava o pó das fadas quando o impensado aconteceu:

Draco Malfoy espirrou.

Sim, o menino louro e arrogante que sempre se sentava num canto obscuro da classe, próximo aos armários. O menino que se ocupara por seis anos em atormentar O Trio Maravilha (ou os três mosqueteiros, ou o triunvirato dos cabelos ruins, como o próprio Malfoy havia lhes dito tantas e tantas vezes) e que ainda a pouco quase chorara de tanto rir das injustiças cometidas contra a Gryffindor.

E não era um espirro como o de Harry ou de Ron que te fazia querer gritar 'Oh meu Deus, o apocalipse! Rápido, fujam para as montanhas!', era apenas... sabe? Atchim.

Hermione piscou.

Não era como se Malfoy não pudesse espirrar. Era só que, bem, a verdade era que ele não parecia ter _inclinações humanas_ o suficiente para fazer algo tão inócuo quanto espirrar. Era como se a qualquer momento, alguém fosse tentar convencer Hermione de que ele dormia durante a noite, em vez de recolher almas penadas para cumprir o seu pacto com o demônio, que era um conhecimento comum de todos os gryffindors.

Era como se alguém fosse lhe dizer que, por Merlin, que ele era um menino normal.

"De ponta cabeça, você disse?", perguntou Ron, virando a sua fada de cabeça para baixo.

"Mmm?", foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu articula ao ser brutalmente arrancada de seus devaneios.

"-assim?", perguntou Ron chacoalhando a sua fada que ainda se encontrava com as pernas pro ar.

"Não, Ron, eu disse que você _não deveria_ virar a fada de cabeça pra baixo, ela vai-", ela se contentou em bufar quando Ron deu um grito agudo, interrompendo a frase de Hermione pela metade.

E esse era um exemplo concreto de como uma simples aula de poções podia custar quase três meses de respostas certas dadas em aula por Hermione. E as pessoas ainda tinha a _coragem_ de lhe dizer que ela não precisava estudar com tanto afinco. Ela revirou os olhos, bufando mais de uma vez antes de arrancar a fada das mãos de Harry no intuito de evitar novas catástrofes, mandando que ele fosse até o armário de poções e pegasse o resto dos ingredientes.

Hermione observou o trajeto de Harry por entre as bancadas e por isso, e por esse motivo apenas, seus olhos passaram novamente por Draco Malfoy, o menino que espirrava. Ele estava sussurrando alguma coisa para Blaise Zabini, enquanto o outro segurava a fada mordente entre os dedos, sem a apertar. Malfoy fez um movimento rápido com dedos, como se estivesse dando um toque de pimenta do reino no prato principal de um almoço requintado.

Zabini fez o mesmíssimo movimento, segurando a fada entre os dedos, o pó das asas dela caindo na tábua sobre a bancada.

Harry cutucou o ombro de Hermione, fazendo com que ela se virasse para frente abruptamente, batendo a coxa no tampo da sua bancada, olhando para os lados ensandecida, como se alguém tivesse acabado de a surpreender enquanto tentava roubar cookies na calada da noite.

"_O que é?_", Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu só... trouxe o que você pediu."

"O que você quer, uma medalha? Senta logo, Harry.", ela disse, baixando o rosto e pensando sobre calotas polares, numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que suas bochechas parassem de queimar.

Hermione tentou se concentrar em concluir as suas anotações, ela honestamente tentou. Foram os seis segundos de maior esforço mental da vida de Hermione, até que ela se rendesse à tentação de dar uma rápida olhada pela classe, para ver se algum dos colegas havia testemunhado a graça e a elegância que ela demonstrou ao ser surpreendida por Harry.

Pansy Parkinson estava apontando para ela e gargalhando, mas como a garota soava como uma gralha, Hermione havia há anos se decidido por desconsiderar quaisquer reações vindas dela. O problema com Pansy, no entanto, era que ela se sentava na bancada ao lado de Zabini que, por sua vez, dividia o espaço com Malfoy, o menino que não apenas espirrava como provavelmente sabia temperar saladas também.

Não era como se ela tivesse _deliberadamente_ optado por olhar para o lado da sala em que a Slytherin se sentava, mas era lógico supor que seus colegas gryffindor teriam mais senso do que rir dela apenas porque praticamente derrubara sua bancada e o caldeirão, quer dizer, eles estavam acostumados com Neville, era necessário certo empenho para que alguém fosse considerado digno de uma risada na Gryffindor. Os slytherins, por outro lado, eram bastardos monótonos que viam graça em tudo o que acontecia, porque a vida deles era completamente insossa e cheia de trevas.

Todo esse desenrolar lógico da situação levava Hermione a encarar abertamente o rosto de Malfoy, que seguia impassivo enquanto Zabini dizia algo ao muxoxos com um sorriso no rosto, ela teria apostado o braço direito de alguém que gostava muito que o assunto em questão era ela.

Hermione estava a ponto de admitir derrota e fazer um voto consigo mesma que não mais faria nada de idiota durante a aula e não atrairia qualquer atenção para si mesma, quando Malfoy levantou o rosto e a encarou. Zabini ainda falava alguma coisa para ele, mas a expressão que Malfoy sustentava era como uma folha em branco. Ela esperou pelo erguer de sobrancelhas, pelo sorriso enviesado, pelo queixo erguido ou pelo modo como ele frisava os lábios e fazia qualquer um se sentir como o último dos seres humanos, mas nada.

Malfoy não fez absolutamente nada.

A duração de todo o período paleozóico parecia ter se passado até que Hermione se desse conta que Harry voltara a falar com ela sobre a tarefa de poções, o que a deixava numa situação desconfortável, porque se atentar a Harry obviamente significava perder uma guerra de olhares com Malfoy.

"Você acha que seis giradas no sentido anti-horário é o suficiente ou que devemos nos ater ao livro de girar oito vezes?"

Era isso o que ele estava fazendo, não era? Só podia ser. Primeiro Malfoy espirrava, depois ele tirava o pó das fadas mordentes como quem tempera a comida e agora ele a encara sem o crispar característico dos lábios que se seguia toda vez que Hermione entrava em seu campo de visão.

"- a cor é praticamente a mesma."

Quer dizer, não é como se Hermione pudesse simplesmente parar de encarar Malfoy agora. _Obviamente_ havia algo de errado com ele naquela manhã e, por mais que Malfoy entrasse na escala de preferências de Hermione abaixo de objetos inúteis e inanimados e unhas encravas, era provável que ele entrasse em combustão expontânea a qualquer minuto, tamanha a estranheza no seu comportamento.

"- fúcsia. Que diabos é fúcsia, certo? Fúcsia, amarelo... aposto que é parecido."

Aquele devia ser o maior período de tempo na história da humanidade que duas pessoas ficaram se encarando. Hermione sentiu o impêtuo de piscar, mas de alguma forma, ela sentia que aquilo ia contra os regulamentos do jogo imaginário que vinha jogando com Malfoy.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"- Ron também acha que fúcsia e amarelo são a mesma cor. Então deve ser, não é, Hermione?"

Malfoy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Hermione sentiu vontade de levantar e fazer a dança da vitória por ter arrancado uma reação dele. O que era absolutamente estúpido, já que a meta de vida de Hermione era não arrancar reação nenhuma dos membro da Slytherin. Apenas se afastar e seguir a vida como se eles fosse radioativos.

"- é normal borbulhar desse jeito?"

Então por que naquela manhã ela se sentia vitoriosa por arrancar um erguer de sobrancelhas de Malfoy? Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com o espirro ou a sapiência em como tirar o pó das fadas nordentes. Aquele _definitivamente_ não parecia o Malfoy que no começo do aula rira quando Neville quase perdeu a ponta do dedo. Aquela pessoa que a encarava era um enigma. Um enigma travestido como seu arquiinimigo, mas que na última meia hora vinha se comportando como um garoto normal e ela _não entendia._

"- hm... Hermione? Acho que você precisa dar uma olhada nisso aqui."

Mas acima de quaisquer considerações sobre Malfoy, Hermione tinha 96% de certeza que aquela história de a encarar era um jogo e ela preferia perdeu seus dois braços a perder o jogo.

"- _aralho_!", Harry gritou, instantes antes de a poção (amarela, não fúcsia) voar pelo ares e aterrissar como um míssil em todo o corpo de Hermione.

Era engraçado pensar que total e completo pandemônio eram uma espécie de rotina, mas aquilo com certeza se aplicava à aula de poções: Neville subia em cima de uma bancada, urrando para que os colegas próximas à gosma amarela fugissem e zelassem por suas vidas. Harry encarava boquiaberto uma Hermione que pulava e gritava para que o amigo checasse se o seu cabelo estava sendo corroído. Ron dava risada e Hermione pegava a colher de pau no chão e arremessava na testa dele, bradando sobre como ele era um bastardo desleal e que ela o faria engolir a meleca amarela se ele não a ajudasse _agora._

E, é claro: depois de o pânico se instalar, vinha Snape, a cereja do desgosto no topo do Sunday de catástrofes que eram as aulas de poções.

_Mesmo levando em conta o baixíssimo padrão que eu uso para julgar a casa da Gryffindor, vocês ainda assim são uma decepção._

"Mesmo levando em conta o baixíssimo padrão que eu uso para julgar a casa da Gryffindor, vocês ainda assim são uma decepção."

Hermione levara seis anos para aperfeiçoar a sua cara de quem honestamente sentia muito pela situação, muito embora aquilo não fosse culpa dela e ela reconhecia ser inútil tentar argumentar.

_Perder (insira aqui o valor correspondente ao PIB de um pequeno País Africano) é o menor do problema de vocês. Detenção comigo pelo resto da semana._

_"_Perder 120 pontos é o menor do problema de vocês. Detenção comigo pelo resto da semana._"_

Ela suspirou, tentando calcular mentalmente quantos caldeirões ela teria que ariar até o final daquela semana.

_E eu vou fazer_ especialmente_ desagradável para você._

"E eu vou fazer _especialmente _desagradável para você."

Mas o que realmente incomodava Hermione naquele momento, era que ela havia quebrado seu contato visual com Malfoy e, já que as regras do jogo não estavam claras, ela não sabia se uma explosão em que estilhaços voassem contra o corpo dela serviam como motivo válido para abandonar a competição.

_Agora suma da minha frente e vá para a ala hospitalar, essa... _coisa _ pode ser contagiosa (cara de desprezo)._

"Agora suma da minha frente e vá para a ala hospitalar, essa... _coisa_ pode ser contagiosa.", concluiu Snape, sustentando a maior expressão de desprezo que suas feições permitiam.

Levando com conta o bastardo injusto e impiedoso que Malfoy era, provavelmente nem a morte seria um motivo válido o suficiente para abandonar a competição. Bem, pelo menos para o antigo, para esse novo Malfoy que espirrava e temperava comida, no entanto, até poderia ser.

Antes de sair da sala, Hermione olhou para trás uma última vez, apenas para testemunhar o sorriso presunçoso que Malfoy lhe lançava. Ele baixou a cabeça antes que ela pudesse gesticular onde ela achava que ele poderia enfiar aquele sorriso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fanfic ia ser uma oneshot enorme, mas já eu eu tenho os nove primeiros fragmentos prontos, eu pensei em ir publicando semanalmente, para não deixar o perfil inativo enquanto eu termino os projetos maiores. (:

Revisem!


	2. Sobre Café

**DRACO MALFOY 101**

**.02**

* * *

Hermione culpava a sua avidez pelo saber pela lista chamada _Coisa Que Eu Sei Sobre Draco Malfoy_ que o seu cérebro parecia ter cuspido nela, sem que a própria tivesse absolutamente nada a ver com o processo de criação. Existia uma diferença enorme entre essa lista e a anterior que ela tinha a respeito dele, chamada _Porque Draco Malfoy É a Escória Da Humanidade_. A lista original, aquela que Hermione deliberadamente criara, englobava aspectos gerais sobre Malfoy, que concerniam muito mais suas ações do que aspectos concretos sobre ele.

Por exemplo, na primeira lista, estavam fatos como "Ter Um Pai Sociopata", - a primeira letra de cada palavra deveria ser obrigatoriamente catalogada em maiúscula, por se tratar de um estudo oficial e legítimo sobre a personalidade de Malfoy - "Comprar Sua Entrada Para O Time De Quadribol Da Slytherin" e "Ser Um Bastardo Preconceituoso". Na segunda lista, no entanto, estavam fatos concretos, extirpados de qualquer juízo de valor, como "Ser Loiro E Ter Olhos Verdes", "Espirrar Sem Que Pareça O Presságio Do Apocalipse" e "Saber Tirar O Pó De Fadas Mordentes E Conservar Seus Dedos No Processo".

É claro que o peso moral da lista sobre como Malfoy era um bastardo que deveria ser posto numa jaula era muito maior do que o da lista sobre pequenos aspectos sobre ele. Na verdade, até aquele momento, seis anos depois de o ter conhecido, ela nunca vira necessidade de criar duas listas para ele, mas havia algo de humano em tirar o pó de fadas mordentes como quem põe sal e pimenta na salada ou em espirrar, algo que não ia de encontro a sua suposta sociopatia genética ou com o quão repulsiva era a sua personalidade.

Era como se existissem dois Malfoy: aquele que tinha inclinações humanas e que provavelmente dormia, sentia fome e frio e aquela outra pessoa que Hermione gostava de se certificar que estivesse num raio de, no mínimo, dois quilômetros de distância da sua pessoa.

Não era como se ela estivesse tentando _descobrir a humanidade_ em Malfoy ou qualquer coisa absurda assim - mesmo porque, vale frisar, a criação da segunda lista não tinha contado com a aprovação de Hermione, se tratando apenas de algo cuspido pronto pelo seu cérebro hiperativo -. Após analisar extensamente a questão, ela se deu conta que o objetivo da segunda lista seria provar que não importava o ângulo em que se considerasse a pessoa que Draco Malfoy era, a conclusão sempre levaria a presumir que ele era um ser humano repulsivo, o que ia de acordo a primeira lista criada por Hermione.

Olhar o propósito das listas por aquela perspectiva fora a única coisa capaz de a fazer adormecer na noite anterior.

O que a levava à normalidade que tentava inspirar ao encarar Malfoy do outro lado do Salão, sentado à mesa da Slytherin entre Parkinson e Zabini. _Estou apenas fazendo um estudo de campo_, ela diria a quem lhe perguntasse, _é um estudo sociológico sobre quem é Draco Malfoy, aquele menino desagradável da Slytherin. _As pessoas lhe perguntariam por que ela estava se dando ao trabalho, é claro, as pessoas nunca estavam satisfeita com meias respostas, ao que Hermione responderia_, não se preocupe, estou apenas fazendo isso para provar que não importa o ângulo de observação, ele ainda é completamente intragável e podemos todos o odiar e paz. De nada._

"Eu _obviamente_ estou ocupada, Neville, levanta a bunda do banco e pegue você mesmo o seu chá", foi a frase eloquente e nem um pouco ofensiva que Hermione optou por usar em vez de a sua explicação sobre como Malfoy era seu novo objeto de estudo antropológico.

Ela supus que, de uma forma ou de outra, Neville teria arregalado os olhos para ela, então no fim das contas, dera na mesma.

Hermione ficava especialmente irritadiça quando estava no período de ovolução do seu ciclo menstrual, cerca de duas semanas antes de se debulhar em lágrimas, questionando os sete ventos do porquê aquela maldição fora colocada sobre a raça feminina.

Neville deveria saber daquilo. Ele convivia com ela há sete anos. Ela suspeitava que Harry e Ron tinham um caderno em que anotavam as fases do seu ciclo. Eles ficavam inexplicavelmente quietos durante a semana em que Hermione estava irritada.

Ela bufou quando Harry pediu à Ginny que lhe passasse o bule de chá. Era uma maldita de uma epidemia. Chá. Que piada. Chá. Era por isso que estereótipos eram criados. Lá estavam eles, centenas de londrinos se amontoando em volta do bule de chá como se o líquido amarelado tivesse a resposta para as perguntas do universo. Chá era para perdedores. E Hermione nem iria _começar_ a digredir sobre gente que colocava açúcar no chá.

Ela estava disposta a apostar que aquele tipo de gente era o motivo porque _democracia_ era um conceito alien no mundo bruxo.

Gente de verdade tomava café. Café sim tinha a quantidade de cafeína que se precisa para acordar alguém de manhã. Café tinha um cheiro forte e cor que não lembrava um balde com água em que alguém tinha esquecido um monte de meias sujas dentro. Café não precisava de leite ou açúcar para se mascarar o seu sabor porque café era tomado por gente de verdade, café-

Malfoy abraçava possessivamente o bule de café do outro lado do Salão, recusando-se veementemente a passá-lo para Parkinson, que o encarava com descrença.

A xícara de café que Hermione estava prestes a levar aos lábios ficou parada no meio do caminho, enquanto ela assistia a cena e voltava ao seu estudo antropológico.

Sempre a boa aluna, Hermione.

"- bule.", Malfoy dizia, o tom da sua voz era baixo, mas firme.

"Não é _seu_ bule, Draco! É o bule da mesa! Agora me passa logo o café!", Parkinson estava visivelmente alterada. Hermione se questionou brevemente se aquela teoria que afirmava que mulheres que conviviam juntas partilhavam os mesmo dias do ciclo menstrual se aplicava a ela e Parkinson.

"É meu bule. Sempre foi meu bule. Só eu bebo café aqui.", Malfoy dizia, confirmando as expectativas de Hermione de que todos os slytherins eram pessoas imbecis.

"Mas eu quero café _agora_!", Hermione torcia ensandecidamente para que Parkinson rompesse em lágrimas, provando que ela estava num estágio adiantado do seu ciclo e que, portanto, ela e Hermione não partilhavam absolutamente nada.

"Você fez a sua escolha anos atrás, Pansy. Não tem como voltar agora.", ele ainda soava como se estivesse discutindo o mais sério dos assuntos, mas aquele brilho nos olhos de Malfoy queria dizer também que ele acabara de colocar para si mesmo a meta de levar a pessoa com quem estava discutindo à loucura.

Não que Hermione _simpatize com Malfoy_, veja bem. Mas estatisticamente falando, duas pessoas, por mais opostas que fossem, estavam fadadas a ter pelo menos uma coisa em comum. Naquele caso em específico, era o desejo de levar Parkinson às lágrimas. E o café. E ambos espirravam. E sabiam como tirar o pó das fadas mordentes.

_Que seja._

"_Não é como se você fosse tomar o bule inteiro, Draco!_"

"Eu vou sim.", ele afirmou, convicto. Um sorrisinho brotando nos seus lábios.

"Você _não va-_"

"Ele vai sim, Pansy.", interferiu Zabini, que se sentava do outro lado de Malfoy, "Narcissa me pediu para fazer ele tomar menos café quando eu estive lá no verão, mas eu reconheço uma causa perdida quando vejo uma."

Parkinson olhava de Zabini para Malfoy, o primeiro balançava a cabeça, uma expressão condolente no rosto, Malfoy, por sua vez, seguia abraçando o bule, um sorriso no rosto como se uma úlcera eminente fosse motivo para se orgulhar.

Hermione, pessoalmente, achava que havia coisas bem piores para se orgulhar. E que aguentar a dor de uma úlcera denotava destreza de caráter.

Malfoy olhou através do Salão, diretamente para o rosto de Hermione. Ela se perguntou brevemente se aquele seria o momento em que voltariam à não declarada guerra de olhares que haviam começado no dia anterior na aula de Poções. Ela se pergunto também se ela podia piscar _agora_, antes que a competição oficialmente começasse.

Já tinha começado? Óbvio que sim. Malfoy jamais lhe daria tempo para se preparar para um evento de tamanha grandeza, ele jam-

Hermione destinou seu pior olhar da morte na direção de Lavender Brown, que se sentava de frente para ela, um pouco a sua direita, quando a menina fez menção de alcançar seu bule de café. Seu. Bule. De. Café. Lavender recolheu o braço novamente, os olhos arregalados de medo, pedindo a Ron para lhe passar o pote de geléia, que estava ao lado do bule de café.

_Merda._ Ela perdera a competição com Malfoy _novamente_ por um alarme falso.

Não que ela tenha perdido da última vez. Ou dessa. Poções explodiam e pessoas tentavam roubar os pertences de Hermione, não era sua culpa. Ela diria aquilo a Malfoy na primeira oportunidade.

Ela olhou na direção dele, bufando, crente que veria aquela expressão presunçosa no rosto dele, mas não. Ele levantava uma das sobrancelhas, aquele sorriso que fazia apenas um dos lados dos seus lábios subirem. Malfoy fez um movimento com o seu bule de café como se estivesse brindando. Ele colocou o bule na sua frente novamente e voltou a conversar com Zabini, deixando Hermione a levar a sua xícara até então suspensa no ar aos lábios, provando um pouco do líquido dos deuses.

Draco Malfoy Era Fã de Café Puro e Amargo, assim como... bem, ela própria.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Eu fiquei muito feliz com a resposta de vocês aos primeiro capítulo!

Obrigada a Felcia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Yasmim Malfoy, Nanda Magnail (3), Angy (Meu Deus! Quanto tempo! Espero que esteja tudo ótimo para você!), Fran, JuuhCid, Francesa e Hiwatari Satiko!

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando, quaisquer duvidas sobre atualizações, serão postadas no meu perfil!

Revisem!


	3. Sobre Cinza

**DRACO MALFOY 101**

**.03**

* * *

Draco Malfoy não tinha olhos verdes. Seus olhos eram de um tom tão distinto do verde que Hermione se pegou ralhando consigo mesma pelo seu fraquíssimo poder de observação, sendo ela uma pessoa comprometida com a ciência e o catálogo acertivos dos fatos em seus estudos.

Obviamente não seria o mesmo verde dos olhos de Harry, aquele verde esmeralda gritante que fizera com que Ginny tivesse composto aquele poema comparando os olhos do amigo com a cor da maldição da morte que ele havia escapado na primeira infância. Seguindo o conselho de Hermione, felizmente, o poema nunca chegou a ver a luz do dia e Harry seguia ignorante sobre a comparação do tom do verde dos seus olhos com a maldição que havia matado seus pais.

Melhores pessoas do mundo, mas não tinham muito tato, os Weasleys.

Não eram como os olhos de Ron, tampouco. Ron tinha olhos azuis, mas não era um tom que se identificasse a metros de distância, como o verde dos olhos de Harry ou o castanho dos de Hermione, só se sabia dizer que eram claros, até que se focava a atenção neles e podia-se dizer que, sem sombra de duvidas, Ron Weasley tinha olhos azuis.

Hermione presumiu que Malfoy era mais ou menos como Ron, tinha olhos claros, mas não se sabia ao certo qual o tom até que se chegasse bem perto e os observasse. Verde parecia uma aposta justa, já que havia inúmeros tons de verde e pessoas com cabelos louros geralmente tinham olhos daquela cor, segundo as observações de Hermione, mas aquele não era o caso de Malfoy.

Eles estavam na aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas quando Hermione teve a possibilidade de reparar naquele detalhe ínfimo sobre Malfoy e era... hipnotizante.

Não que fosse uma cor bonita, veja bem, aquele não era o motivo porque os olhos de Malfoy eram hipnotizantes.

Lá estava ele, parado logo atrás de Hermione, esperando com um balde que deveria encher de água e trazer de volta para que seu grupo prosseguisse com os estudos sobre aquele animal abordado em aula (que Hermione tinha certeza se tratar de mais um dos experimentos genéticos de Hagrid, uma vez que o nome do bicho era impronunciável e o professor o mudara nas três vezes que se referira a ele), quando o Sol saiu de trás de uma nuvem e os raios refletidos na água iluminaram o rosto de Malfoy.

Ele tinha olhos claros, tão claros que, expostos àquela quantidade de luz, pareciam transparentes, como se Hermione fosse enxergar o cérebro de Malfoy a qualquer momento.

O que se você parar pra pensar, mas não muito, é bem mais assustador do que bonito.

É estranho ver o cérebro de alguém através dos globos oculares, independentemente do motivo. Naquele caso em específico, era porque Malfoy tinhas olhos tão claros quanto a água corrente da pequena cachoeira em que Hermione pegava água para fazer o seu projeto.

Como frisado anteriormente: muito mais assustador do que bonito.

Malfoy piscou algumas vezes e bloqueou o Sol com a mão, suas pupilas diminuíram e o que restava em seus olhos era uma cor que em nada tinha a ver com o verde ou com o azul, muito embora pudesse ser confundida com ambas por um observador desatento.

Era cinza. Cinza como a água gélida que ainda há pouco seus olhos refletiam. Era a cor mais peculiar que Hermione já vira nos olhos de alguém, porque apesar de cinza se tratar de uma cor fria, expostos ao Sol, como os de Malfoy estavam agora, o fazia parecer mais acessível e caloroso, assim como um jardim em que o Sol derrete o gelo depois do inverno.

Mas se tratando de Malfoy, o cinza logo assumiria novamente a sua impressão de frieza, o que para Hermione, aconteceu por dois motivos: o primeiro deles foi que Malfoy agora a encarava de volta, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e a expressão menos receptiva que ela já vira no rosto de alguém. O que obviamente denotava que Malfoy sofria de transtorno de personalidade múltipla, já que há poucas horas ele brindara o seu bule de café com a xícara de Hermione.

Mas já que aquele era o humor dele naquele instante, Hermione ponderou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia guardar para si mesma a observação de que os olhos dele pareciam translúcidos contra o Sol. Pensando bem, mesmo que Malfoy fosse uma pessoa mais receptiva, aquela era uma coisa muito estranha para se dizer a alguém.

O segundo motivo aconteceu enquanto Hermione se decidia por encarar Malfoy com a mesma expressão hostil que ele sustentava, para que ele não suspeitasse das constatações de Hermione a cerca dos olhos dele, o que, olhando em retrospecto, era um tanto quanto absurdo.

Ela podia fazer aquilo, ela o podia encarar de volta com uma expressão que mesclasse repulsa e desinteresse, mas acima de tudo, ela podia encarar Malfoy porque _não era possível_ que ela perdesse outra guerra de olhares com ele.

O grande problema em virar o rosto e hostilizar Malfoy com seus músculos faciais era que Hermione acabou desviando por completo a sua atenção do balde que, naquele instante, começava a transbordar e molhar toda a frente da sua camisa com uma água que ela poderia jurar vir diretamente de um dos pólos da Terra. Então ela acabou por jogar o balde no chão, enquanto pulava e gritava coisas desconexas, agitando os braços por alguns breves momento de pânico.

Hermione parou de se mexer compulsivamente quando ouviu a gargalhada de Malfoy ao seu lado. Ele a encarava e ria, sem nenhum pudor, sem nenhuma piedade pela colega de classe que acabara de se banhar em águas árticas, o bastardo. Ela não lembrava de o ter visto gargalhar antes. Ela já o vira rir, sim, mas era sempre aquele sorriso estranho em que envergava mais um lado da boca do que o outro, enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas e ele parecia o retrato da petulância.

Aquilo era diferente, era expontâneo e lembrava alarmantemente felicidade genuína e, mesmo que a própria Hermione fosse o motivo da piada em questão, ela não pode deixar de sorrir quando ele dobrou o corpo de tanto rir, o Sol batendo novamente nos seus estranhos olhos claríssimos.

Draco Malfoy Tinha Olhos Cinza, Não Verdes, Cinza.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Gente, eu postar de segunda-feira é a excessão da excessão, as atualizações vêm de terça!

Ah, só duas coisinhas que apareceram nos comentários: as atualizações são semanais porque, bem, fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e eu preciso trabalhar. HAHAHAH  
E como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, essa fanfic era uma short gigantesca que eu resolvi picotar por cenas para que vocês não fiquem sem atualizações até sabe-se lá quando. Tem cenas que são maiores, tem cenas que são menores. Tem uma (lááá pra frente) que tem uma página, mas na minha opinião, é a melhor de todas. Eu não vou encher linguiça pra deixar os capítulos uniformizados, acho que ia cair a qualidade. Então, a lá Konstantine: capítulos de três páginas e capítulos de mais de trinta. A vida acontece. HAHHAH

MUITO obrigada aos lindos que comentaram: Deh Malfoy, Lucius mon amour, Hiwatari Satiko, Felicia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, K. Salazar!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Até semana que vem e revisem! (:


	4. Sobre Senso de Humor

**DRACO MALFOY 101**

**.04**

* * *

Aparentemente, retirar o pó das asas das Fadas Mordentes não era a única coisa que Malfoy sabia fazer em termos acadêmicos. A aula de Aritimancia era um tanto quanto vazia por se tratar de um assunto extremamente complicado e pouco requerido como matéria básica para se inscrever nos processos de recrutamento das profissões mais cobiçadas; como aurores, medibruxos ou jogadores de Quadribol.

Porque as pessoas eram completas imbecis com aversão ao processo de raciocinar.

Por isso, Hermione tendia a respeitar, pelo menos em algum grau, os poucos colegas do seu ano que haviam optado por aquela matéria. Ao todo eles eram em dez alunos: três ravenclaws, dois hufflepuff, três slytherins e ela própria, preenchendo a cota de única gryffindor da sala, o que a deixava em automática desvantagem quando a Professora Vector resolvia dar a eles algum trabalho a ser desenvolvido em duplas.

Em qualquer outra aula, o fato de Hermione não estar automaticamente pareada com Harry ou Ron seria visto como a única possibilidade de qualquer aluno ir bem em determinada matéria e, por isso, um fato que nem ao menos os slytherins deixavam passar.

Infelizmente, Aritimancia não era uma daquelas matérias que as pessoas mal podiam esperar para tentar grudarem como sangue-sugas ao lado de Hermione e torcer para que ela realizasse todo o trabalho, enquanto esperavam impassivos na cadeira ao lado, tentando parecer muito concentrados na leitura de algum material diante de si.

Não, nada disso. Aritimancia era uma daquelas matérias curiosas em que as pessoas genuinamente queriam aprender. O que levava Hermione a respeitar seus colegas, mas também a os odiar virulentamente.

Com a labareda de mil Sóis flamejantes. Com todo o furor da sua alma. Com a força dos sete mares. Com a mesma intensidade que odiava gente que tomava chá de manhã. Ok, nem tanto.

O motivo para tamanho ódio se dava no mais bem guardado segredo de Hermione: algo que procurava esconder e mascarar com ar de superioridade, o que explicava a má fama de Hermione nos arredores de Hogwarts, era o fato de que ela era uma pessoa com ínfima habilidade social. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que encontrava dificuldades em pedir um prato para o almoço quando saiam para comer, porque sempre acabava dizendo algo meio estúpido e sentia o impêtuo de se explicar para o garçom, o que deixava a coisa toda infinitamente mais estúpida. Hermione era o tipo de pessoa que continuava sentada em bancos contra a sua própria vontade quando alguém sentava do lado dela, apenas para que a pessoa não pensasse que ela estava deixando o seu assento porque tinham se sentado ao seu lado. Hermione era o tipo de pessoa que não sabia muito bem para onde deveria olhar quando falava com alguém que não conhecia muito bem: olhar para os olhos parecia muito íntimo, olhar para o nariz fazia com que ficasse levemente estrábica e olhar para a boca era claramente um convite para a lacividade.

O que levava à constatação que Hermione Granger simplesmente odiava seus colegas de classe de Aritimancia por não se voluntariarem imediatamente a se parearem com ela dada a oportunidade. Então ela ficava ali, fitando a lousa e tentando se lembrar de piscar e respirar, enquanto as palmas das mãos suavam até que alguém finalmente se apresentasse contrariado a fazer dupla com ela.

Naquele terça feira não foi diferente: a professora Vector lhes disse para realizarem um trabalho que se estenderia até o fim do bimestre em duplas. Ela também disse algo sobre o peso do trabalho nas notas e sobre porquinhos da Índia, o que Hermione mal foi capaz de julgar o quão fora de contexto parecia, uma vez que estava muito ocupada tentando cavar buracos na lousa com os olhos.

Ela não queria olhar para os lados. Para quem olharia? Se ela olhasse para a pessoa, estaria ela fazendo um convite mudo para que o tal ser se juntasse a ela? Deveria ela se sentir rejeitada caso a pessoa não a olhasse volta? E se a pessoa olhasse para ela, para onde, Deus do Céu, ela deveria olhar?

Exigia todo o auto-controle de Hermione não hiperventilar enquanto encarava a lousa fixamente.

Por isso, era justo afirmar que o nervosismo por ser obrigada a interagir com os colegas de classe, independentemente de quem fossem, absolutamente explicava a sucessão dos fatos que seguiram o anúncio da professora:

Dois minutos ou duas eras glaciais haviam se passado e Hermione tivera o cuidado de não desviar os olhos da lousa nenhuma vez, até sentir um cheiro cítrico e levemente amadeirado emanando de algum lugar a sua direita. Draco Malfoy estava parado do seu lado, o queixo erguido como o de um imperador que desafia um súdito a questionar sua presença naquele lugar.

Hermione honestamente pensou em questionar a presença de Malfoy ali, pensou também em subornar qualquer um dos outros oito colegas de classe para que fizesse dupla com ela ao invés dele, mas então Draco Malfoy, o bastardo que era, tinha aqueles desconcertantes olhos acinzentados, da cor da água dentro do balde de Hagrid, e Hermione acabou por fechar a boca e dar um passo para trás, tropeçando no pé da sua própria cadeira e levando a mesa, os pergaminho, a pena e o seu tinteiro ao chão na tentativa de se segurar na carteira.

E foi assim que Hermione se viu instantes depois: sentada no chão, com uma mesa virada ao seu lado e um tinteiro inteiro esparramado pelo peito da sua camisa branca, porque era assim que a vida de Hermione funcionava, aparentemente.

A coisa toda aconteceu tão depressa que os colegas mal tiveram tempo em esboçar qualquer reação que não assistir com os olhos arregalados enquanto a professora voava para o auxílio de Hermione e tentava a colocar em pé, lhe perguntando sobre torções, dores e o que havia ocasionado a queda, mas tudo o que Hermione conseguiu registrar em meio a sua humilhação, foi o minúsculo sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios de Draco Malfoy, que se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e passou a copiar o conteúdo da lousa, o sorriso se abrindo um pouco mais ao abaixar a cabeça enquanto escrevia.

Draco Malfoy Tinha Algum Senso De Humor, concluiu contrariada, já que, novamente, a piada em questão era ela mesma.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esse.. ahem, _demonstração de traquejo social _foi inspirada em uma pessoa real (manterei sua identidade em segredo por hora HAHAHAAH).

MUITO obrigada aos que comentaram: Felicia Malfoy, Lucius mon amour, Nanda Magnail (eu tenho certeza que encontrarei forças no meu coração para te perdoar. AHHHAH e PARABÉEENS de novo!), e Tate!

É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado e semana que vem tem mais! (:

Revisem!


	5. Sobre Mãos Graciosas, Furtos e Sedução

**DRACO MALFOY 101**

**.05**

* * *

Hermione olhou para as suas mãos enquanto segurava a pena entre os dedos e novamente para as mãos de Malfoy. E muito embora aquela não fosse a sua pena oficial, ele a segurava de uma forma distinta. Ele tinha dedos elegantes, ela concluiu, ainda se atendo ao espírito da objetividade, compridos como os deu um pianista. Ela supunha que tinha algo a ver com todos os floreios com que as famílias puro-sangue criavam seus filhos - tirando os Weasley, é claro, porque eles não era idiotas. Ela podia imaginar um Draco Malfoy ainda criança, andando por um corredor comprido com livros empilhados sobre a cabeça, ficando sem sobremesa caso não conseguisse atravessar o corredor e manter a integridade dos livros no processo.

O mesmo tipo de método de aprendizagem deve ter sido usado para ensinar a Malfoy como segurar as coisas, alguém dava reguadas nas mãos do pequeno Draco Malfoy quando ele segurava algo entre os dedos sem a graça requerida, o que fez com que a sua versão adulta segurasse a pena daquele jeito elegante.

Hermione apostava que ele seria gracioso até para comer uma manga. Absolutamente ninguém parecia elegante ao comer uma manga, o suco alaranjado escorrendo pelos dedos que seguram como viças a fruta escorregadia, levando-a depressa à boca antes que ela escapasse e caísse no chão. Isso sem contar os fiapos presos no dente. Um verdadeiro horror.

Ele, por outro lado, parecia ser o tipo de pessoas que conseguiria passar por aquela experiência sem embaraçar a si mesmo e sujar até os cotovelos de caldo de manga no processo.

(Não que Hermione já tenha sujado os cotovelos enquanto comia manga. Não que o caldo tivesse escorrido por todo o seu braço e manchado a sua camisa branca novinha. Não, claro que não. Isso seria absurdo. Essa história, na verdade, tinha acontecido com uma amiga de Hermione. Ok, pensando melhor, nem era uma amiga, mas sim a prima de uma amiga. E Hermione nem conhecia essa pessoa. Foi um sonho. Um sonho da prima da irmã... o ponto é que não tinha acontecido com Hermione. Fim).

Malfoy provavelmente seguraria a fruta com firmeza, embora não muito forte, seus dedos compridos cobrindo toda a extensão do fruto, então ele a levaria aos lábios e apenas um rastro do suco da manga desceria pelo seu queixo após a primeira dentada, correndo pescoço abaixo até o limite da sua cami-

"Eu normalmente adoto a lei do silêncio no que diz respeito a você, Granger, mas você está me olhando e corando. Eu estou começando a ficar interessado."

Enquanto assumia todas as 372 nuances de escarlate num intervalo de três segundos, Hermione desejou que todos os livros da biblioteca caíssem sobre ela e a poupassem daquela dança louca e humilhante que era a vida. E sobre Vector com seus projetos em dupla. E sobre Palpatine, ela ainda estava revoltada com o Império e com o modo como haviam manipulado o pobre e impressionável Anakin Skywalker.

Fazer dupla com Malfoy era a pior ideia de todos os tempos. E não, Hermione não tinha se esquecido dos cabelos frisados ou das ombreiras que as pessoas usavam nos anos oitenta. Ser dupla dele era exponencialmente pior porque Hermione não sabia como _conversar _com ele.

Ela nunca precisara.

Ele a xingava de mudblood, ela respondia dizendo que ele era fruto de incesto e os dois seguiam a vida separadamente, mas aí ele resolvia espirrar e voluntariamente sentar ao lado de Hermione na aula de Aritimancia e de repente o balanço do relacionamento dos dois ruía.

Quer dizer, como é que ela ia chegar em Malfoy, diante de toda a corte dele, e dizer que ela estaria livre para o encontrar as duas da tarde para discutir o projeto?

Hermione mal almoçou naquele dia, revirando aquela questão dentro da cabeça (ok, e evitando o Salão Principal também, porque a história do tinteiro e do balde de água tinham repercutido um pouco e agora as pessoas estavam tentando adivinhar o tamanho dos seios de Hermione, já que ela, aparentemente, tomara como hábito derramar líquidos no peito da camisa). Como alguém _se aproxima_ de Malfoy? Não era como se ela pudesse ir até ele e começar a falar, uma vez que ele se cercava de todas aquelas pessoas adoráveis que decepariam a cabeça de Hermione com uma faca de manteiga caso ela chegasse perto dele.

Ela também não podia o surpreender num canto escuro do castelo. Que dissessem o que quisessem sobre o menino, mas ele era rápido para lançar feitiços.

Hermione pensou em mandar um correio coruja para ele, mas ela já podia _ver_ o momento que Parkinson interceptaria a sua carta e viria tirar satisfações com ela por estar mandando mensagens para o seu namorado o que quer eles fossem. Então, Hermione teria que explicar que a carta era apenas para marcar um encontro para que eles desenvolvessem o projeto de Aritimancia, o que Parkinson jamais acreditaria e, de repente, ela estaria sentada ao lado de Malfoy na biblioteca, fazendo comentários maldosos sobre os cabelos de Hermione enquanto a gryffindor tentava apenas fazer sua parte do trabalho e ignorar Parkinson no processo.

Não, obrigada.

Foi aí que Hermione se lembrou de uma conversa entre Simas e Dean há algumas semanas, sobre técnicas de segregação de bandos de garotas para que se pudesse dar em cima de uma delas em específico. Ela tentou explicar a eles que ela _não queria_ fazer parte daquela conversa porque ela não _precisaria_ falar com uma garota para aqueles fins. Simas havia dito que "nunca se sabe" e piscou para Hermione.

Então, como se fosse uma piada cósmica, lá estava Hermione na aula de Transfiguração, esforçando-se para lembrar de tudo o que Simas havia dito naquele dia para aplicar em Malfoy. Não que ela fosse... err... _conversar com Malfoy para aqueles fins_, por assim dizer, ela só precisava de um segundo da atenção dele para combinar de o encontrar as duas da tarde na biblioteca, mas já que era_ impossível _falar com ele quando seus amigos estavam por perto, aquela técnica teria que servir.

Ela queria ver a cara que Simas faria _agora _se ele soubesse para o quê ela estava considerando usar as técnicas dele.

Pensando melhor, ela não queria não.

_Primeiro, você tem que criar uma distração,_ Simas havia dito, _Então faça algo que a obrigue a ficar para trás quando o seu grupo de amigas for embora._

Ok, aquela era uma aula de Transfiguração e Neville estava entre o corpo de alunos, então, se ela tivesse paciência, alguma espécie de distração viria dele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Agora a parte de fazer algo que o abrigaria a ficar para trás quando os outros slytherins saíssem era um pouco mais complicada.

Ela podia transfigurar a sua mesa em um monstro gigante que quebraria a perna dele a seu comando. Isso definitivamente o obrigaria a ficar para trás. Mas aí tinha o fato que transformar uma mesa em um monstro era algo complexo e que com certeza acabariam associando a ela, porque Hermione estava cercada de idiotas, então aquele não era um bom plano.

Hermione optou, então, por uma saída significativamente mais simples: roubar alguma coisa dele. Não que sua consciência estivesse em paz com aquela resolução, mas se ela já estava usando técnicas de sedução para conseguir falar com Malfoy, então enfiar o pé um pouquinho mais na lama não podia fazer tanto mal assim.

Malfoy era um menino rico que provavelmente, se desejasse, poderia comprar um pônei para o levar pelos corredores, de uma aula para a outra, então era lógico presumir que ele teria dinheiro para comprar quantos pergaminhos quisesse, quantos tinteiros quisesse e, claro, quantas penas quisesse.

Mas Malfoy usava uma só.

Há pelo menos dois anos.

Não que Hermione reparasse nessas coisas, é claro. Lavender provavelmente tinha comentado algum dia e ela ouviu por cima. Sim, com certeza fora aquilo.

E nem era uma pena de pavões albinos da Malásia ou qualquer coisa escalafobética assim, era apenas uma pena preta com o bico de cobre, que só se diferenciava de uma pena comum porque tinha uma partezinha mínima branca em cima.

Hermione resolveu também que deixar a parte da distração por conta do acaso (isto é, Neville Longbotton), seria um tanto quanto arriscado, já que ele poderia causar uma catástrofe a qualquer momento e roubar a pena de Malfoy no meio da aula só faria com que ele organizasse multirões de busca do seu precioso bem, em vez de ficar para trás e procurar ele mesmo.

Gostava de delegar funções, aquele moço.

Então ela resolveu que a distração deveria partir dela mesma, só que da mesa de Neville, porque ninguém esperava que ele passasse pela aula sem que alguma hecatombe acontecesse, de qualquer forma. Eles nem tiravam mais pontos dele quando o desastre inevitavelmente acontecia. Por isso, ela resolveu que seria dupla de Neville naquela aula, para evitar que ele soltasse o Kraken antes do tempo necessário.

Faltavam seis minutos para o final da aula e McGonagall estava fazendo as últimas considerações sobre a lição de casa quando Hermione decidiu que não haveria momento melhor que aquele para colocar o seu plano maquiavélico em prática.

Neville seguia com um sorriso no rosto de quebrar o coração enquanto anotava a lição, provavelmente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter ido tão bem naquela aula. Hermione repensou por três segundos se aquilo valeria mesmo a pena, mas ao olhar para Malfoy _rodeado_ de gente trajando verde e prata, ela disse a si mesmo que o sacrifício de Neville seria para um bem maior.

Sua nota em Aritimancia com certeza seria _maior_ que a nota de Neville em Transfiguração, logo, aquele era _o bem maior_. Hermione só estava sendo lógica ali.

Estavam todos distraídos, anotando o que McGonagall colocava na lousa quando Hermione murmurou um feitiço que transfiguraria a pena de Neville em um sapo. O que era crível, já que o sapo do menino tinha, de fato, o hábito de sair saltitando pela sala nos momentos mais inoportunos.

"Neville, o seu sapo!", Hermione falou, se congratulando pelos seus dons teatrais.

"Mas Trevor está no dorm-"

"_Olha ele ali, Neville!_"_,_ interveio Dean Thomas, apontando para o sapo que coaxava e pulava na direção da professora de Transfiguração.

"Mas eu _juro_ que deixei-"

"Então ele te seguiu, Neville!", Simas retrucou, "Vai lá buscar ele!"

"Mas-"

"Sr. Longbotton, o seu sapo está vindo na minha direção. Não me obrigue a tomar uma providência.", McGonagall falou, com um ar digno que Hermione esperava conseguir mimicar um dia. Ela honestamente tentava. Ron dizia que ela parecia uma abominação.

_A sua cara é uma abominação_, foi a resposta madura dada por Hermione na ocasião em questão.

Neville saiu da sua carteira para tentar apanhar o sapo, o que exigia uma sequência infindável de exercícios de agachamento, suor brotando na testa e o constante ajeitar do cavalo das calças. Depois de seis anos correndo atrás de sapos, era de se esperar que o menino tivesse desenvolvido alguma espécie de técnica.

Aparentemente não.

Ron e Harry davam palpites sobre qual seria o melhor momento durante o pulo do animal em que Neville deveria tentar agarrá-lo. Simas e Dean torciam entusiasmados por ele, enquanto Lavender e Parvati pareciam absolutamente enojadas. McGonagall seguia com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados contra o peito, assistindo o desenrolar da cena como se aquela fosse a coisa mais desinteressante que testemunhara na sua vida e, por último, os slytherins torciam pelo sapo. Hermione tinha certeza que ouvira Theo Nott instruir o sapo a pular pela janela, para que Neville, então, o seguisse.

Não haveria, no mundo, um momento melhor que aquele para roubar a pena de Malfoy.

Hermione se levantou e andou vagarosamente em direção a carteira dele, aproveitando o fato que estavam todos em pé e, por isso, sua presença passaria despercebida. Sua mão tremia quando a colocou sobre a pena, puxando-a rápido de cima da mesa e a enfiando no bolso do casaco.

"O que você quer aqui, Granger?", perguntou Parkinson, cruzando os braços contra o peito como se estivesse se aprontando para um combate.

"Nada!", Hermione respondeu, sua voz tão aguda que ela provavelmente só poderia ser ouvida por golfinhos, "Só ajudando Neville a encurralar o sapo. Só isso."

"O sapo foi para a outra direção", Parkinson replicou, estreitando os olhos. Hermione teve a certeza absoluta que Parkinson tinha visão de raio laser e era capaz de ver a pena de Malfoy dentro do seu casaco.

"Criatura imprevisíveis. Os sapos."

"O q-"

"Ótima conversa, Parkinson, a gente se vê.", _o quê?_, o cérebro de Hermione parecia pronto a abandonar por completo e a entregar à completa e total incoerência quando ela finalmente encontrou o caminho de volta à sua cadeira e se sentou, respirando pesadamente enquanto Neville, em pé em cima da mesa de McGonagall, erguia o sapo acima da cabeça como se tivesse acabado de conquistar a Copa das casas.

McGonagall fez um sinal com as mãos como quem diz 'deixa para lá' quando o sinal bateu, ignorando completamente o menino que pulava sobre a sua mesa. Hermione estava honestamente pensando em tocar na questão do favoritismo em relação a Neville quando lhe ocorreu que ela tinha outras questões latentes. Questão esta que, naquele momento, tateava o tampo da mesa com a testa irrugada e uma expressão confusa na face.

E agora Hermione tinha roubado a pena de estimação de Malfoy, o que o obrigaria a ficar na classe para a procurar. Era perfeito! O único problema naquele cenário era que Malfoy iria xingar Hermione por ter roubado a sua pena quando ela a devolvesse para ele, o que o faria virar as costas e ir embora antes que ela pudesse dar o seu recado. Por esse motivo, e por esse motivo apenas, Hermione resolveu acatar o próximo conselho de Simas:

_Quando você for iniciar a conversa, mencione algum dos interesses dela de forma casual, para que ela veja o quanto vocês têm em comum._

Hermione mal escutou quando Harry e Ron tentaram a arrastar para fora da sala de aula, atendo-se a murmurar palavras fora de contexto como 'lousa', 'afazeres', 'estudos'. A facilidade com que ambos os amigos de Hermione aceitaram aquelas palavras aleatórias como deixa para a largar sozinha na classe, a fez repensar na quantidade de vezes que ela deliberadamente dizia coisas desconexas em alto e bom som. Ela resolveu que colocaria um alfinete naquele assunto e questionaria os meninos mais tarde.

Ela tinha um problema maior agora. Vários problemas, se fosse levar em conta que tinha em seu bolso o pertence de uma pessoa extremamente arisca e que provavelmente moveria mares para a trancar em Azkaban pelo furto do seu precioso bem. Isso, provavelmente, era algo que Hermione deveria ter considerado antes.

Assim como deveria ter pensado em como faria para devolver a pena para ele.

Certo. Ok. Era óbvio presumir que Malfoy estaria mais receptivo ao surto cleptomaníaco de Hermione se ele estivesse de bom humor, o que a levava novamente ao conselho de Simas sobre citar um interesse dele.

Mas... que interesse?

O que ela sabia sobre Malfoy era que ele espirrava, tinha olhos cinza, fazia Aritimancia e tomava café preto de manhã. Não era como se ela pudesse chegar nele e dizer, "Então, Malfoy, café, não é? Estarei na biblioteca às duas da tarde. Aqui está sua pena. Te vejo em breve."

As últimas pessoas estavam saindo da sala. Hermione conseguiu registrar a voz aguda de Lavender, bradando sobre um esmalte, ironicamente, lilás, que ela usaria na próxima semana. Tinha grandes expectativas de vida, aquela menina. Então a voz dela e do corpo de alunos se tornava cada vez mais distante e Hermione sentia os joelhos _tremerem_ ao se dar conta que estava sozinha na sala com Malfoy e que ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de como o abordar em relação a história da biblioteca e ao lance da pena roubada.

Era com pesar que Hermione finalmente admitia que talvez gryffindors não devessem _mesmo_ ficar encarregados dos planos. A menos que fosse algo como "todo mundo junto no três!".

Malfoy estava se virando, meu Deus, ele estava se virando e veria sua pena furtada no bolso do casaco dela com a sua visão de raio laser, que Hermione agora tinha certeza se tratar de um legado da Slytherin. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Rápido. Ele estava quase olhando para ela. Meu Deus, meu Deus, _meu Deus! _Se ele virasse a cabeça mais um pouqu-

Hermione amassou um pedaço de pergaminho e arremessou a bola de papel na cabeça dele.

"QUADRIBOL!", ela gritou. "Aqueles balaços, não e verdade?", Malfoy a encarava como se uma cabeça extra estivesse crescendo da testa de Hermione, "E o pomo de ouro, então! Coisa legal, né?", ele seguia com a boca aberta e Hermione prometeu a Deus que seria uma menina boazinha _para sempre _se Ele mudasse a rota do cometa Halley e o arremessasse contra a Terra_ agora, "_Então, o trabalho de Aritimancia. Biblioteca às duas. Tchau._", _e Hermione saiu marchando da sala de aula, com seus pertences amontoados nos braços e a mochila semi vazia e aberta pendurada no ombro esquerdo.

_E a merda da pena de Malfoy ainda no bolso do seu casaco._

Em suma, a história do furto da pena através de técnicas de sedução porcamente executadas era o motivo porque fazer um trabalho com Draco Malfoy era a pior ideia no universo.

E havia também o fato que naquele exato instante, enquanto estavam finalmente sentados na biblioteca as duas e doze da tarde, ele a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto Hermione tentava pensar numa resposta que não envolvesse mangas, penas ou sedução.

Era surpreendentemente difícil.

"Eu estou vendo que você está passando por um tortuoso processo mental aí. Quer dar uma pausa e falar sobre Quadribol? Já que você, obviamente, entende tanto do assunto?", o sorriso que Malfoy lhe lançava era brilhante como uma faca. Hermione queria dizer a ele que ele era um imbecil e que ela o odiava com o fogo de mil Sóis, mas era muito difícil articular palavras quando ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito.

Uma vez que, em dias normais, ela era exponencialmente mais articulada que aquilo, Hermione culpou sua mudez momentânea perante o sorriso de Malfoy ao seu período de ovulação.

"É a ovulação.", infelizmente, ela o fez em voz alta também. Malfoy ficou em silêncio por uns dez segundos antes de responder.

"Hm... Ok?", ele piscava excessivamente e Hermione teve a certeza que ele pensava estar imerso numa realidade paralela e que piscar o traria de volta ao mundo real..

"É.", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu articular. Dentro do seu cérebro havia uma mini-Hermione batendo a cabeça contra sua caixa cerebral.

Bom, já àquela altura Malfoy, provavelmente, estava pronto para absolutamente qualquer coisa que Hermione pudesse dizer, ela resolveu que aquele seria o momento de se livrar da culpa que parecia queimar um buraco no bolso do seu casaco, "E... hm... a sua pena. Eu roub- achei. Isso.", ela disse, virando-se para a procurar no bolso do casaco que pendurara na cadeira em que se sentava, o rosto queimando e com certeza assumindo o arco íris de escarlate novamente.

Malfoy a encarava com um sorrisinho no rosto quando ela se virou novamente para ele, estendendo a pena na sua direção. Ela considerou brevemente quais seriam as consequências de quebrar todos os dentes dele, apenas para que ele parasse de sorrir.

"Roubachou, você disse?"

"Não, eu disse achei.", Hermione empinou o nariz e tentou se lembrar qual era a postura que a professor McGonagall sustentava quando se portava com toda aquela dignidade.

"Ah, pareceu que você disse _roubachei._"_, _ele sorria abertamente agora. Hermione erguia tanto a cabeça ao empinar o tanto o nariz que mal conseguia ver Malfoy.

"Você quer a pena de volta ou não?"

Ele sorriu. Ela corou e quis chorar com toda aquela indignidade.

"Claro, Granger.", ele respondeu, estendendo o braço e pegando seu pertence.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça e sorriu ao pegar a pena da mão dela, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a ler o índice do livro que tinha a sua frente. Hermione, por outro lado, continuou na mesmíssima posição, os olhos fixos na ponta dos dedos que ele tocara ainda há pouco, um sentimento de formigamento se espalhando por toda a sua mão, a partir do local que os dedos dele tocaram.

Draco Malfoy Tinha Mãos Graciosas, Muito Graciosas. E Hermione avidamente _odiava_ o período de ovulação do seu ciclo menstrual, já que aquilo tudo, obviamente, não podia ser qualquer outra coisa que não hormonal.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Desculpem o atraso de dois dias! Meus alunos estão em semana de prova e eu obviamente não estava feliz com as revisões que já estavam feitas, então eu fiz tudo do zero para todas as minhas turmas. AHHAAH

PLUS, esse capítulo foi grandinho, até, vai. HAHAHAH

Quero agradecer profundamente todo mundo que comentou essa história: Tate, Felicia Malfoy, JuuhCid (gente, que horas vocês lêem isso aqui? Recebi o email da review de vocês altas horas da noite HAHAHA), Angy (que eu não _acredito_ que você me encontrou depois de todos esse anos. Eu fiquei emocionada, sério. E não, a pessoa awkward não sou eu, é minha melhor amiga HAHAHA), Nanda Magnail (mimimimi!), Lucius mon amour, chuchud (eu não sei fazer contas. HAHAHAAHA E eu genuinamente parei para fazer essa e errei mesmo assim) e Vick (QUE ENCHE MEUS CULHÃO PRA SENTAR E ESCREVER E DEMORA QUATRO CAPÍTULOS PRA COMEÇAR A LER A FIC, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ TEM ESSE TROÇO SALVO NO SEU PC DESDE 2010 SOB O NOME DE SAÚDE. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. A gente pode chamar o Mc e fazer um Triunvirato do Cabelo Bom. AHHAHAAHAH)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo novo (:  
Revisem!

Revisem!


End file.
